Smile to the Sky
by azurestate
Summary: "Oh, tentu saja. Cahaya matahari yang lembut, awan-awan yang berbentuk indah, taburan bintang-bintang, dan sinar bulan yang menghiasi langit malam merupakan cara langit untuk membalas senyumanmu." Gadis itu tertegun. Sejak kapan James Potter, seorang Marauder dan prankster, menjadi sebijak ini? — james/lily


Lily Evans menatap James Potter dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Bukan seringai yang sering ia berikan pada gadis berambut _fiery red_ itu. Senyuman tulus, senyuman asli dari James Potter.

"Jika memang tak lagi ada alasan untukmu tersenyum, tersenyumlah pada langit. Ia akan membalas senyumanmu, aku yakin hal itu."

"Oh ya?" Lily membalas. Ia menatap sengit ke arah James. "Bagaimana cara langit membalasnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Cahaya matahari yang lembut, awan-awan yang berbentuk indah, taburan bintang-bintang, dan sinar bulan yang menghiasi langit malam merupakan cara langit untuk membalas senyumanmu."

Gadis itu tertegun. Sejak kapan James Potter, seorang _Marauder_ dan _prankster_, menjadi sebijak ini?

* * *

**Smile to the Sky**

By _tropicalism_

_"Oh, tentu saja. Cahaya matahari yang lembut, awan-awan yang berbentuk indah, taburan bintang-bintang, dan sinar bulan yang menghiasi langit malam merupakan cara langit untuk membalas senyumanmu." Gadis itu tertegun. Sejak kapan James Potter, seorang _Marauder_ dan _prankster_, menjadi sebijak ini?_

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

—james/lily fanfiction.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Lily Evans menangis di Menara Astronomi. Bulir-bulir air mata yang tadinya membanjiri pipinya itu sudah mulai mengering, dan meninggalkan tanda berupa mata yang berwarna merah dan sembab pada gadis itu. Keadaannya saat itu kacau. Rambut _fiery red_ panjangnya terlihat kusut, mata _emerald _sembab dan berwarna merah, dan pipinya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Awalnya, hari itu berjalan dengan normal. Seperti biasanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang ia jalani. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Profesor McGonagall, guru Transfigurasi dan merangkap menjadi wakil kepala sekolah Hogwarts, memanggilnya dan memberikannya _Black Letter_, surat yang akhir-akhir itu menjadi mimpi buruk semua siswa. Surat itu terbungkus oleh amplop hitam, dan dengan isi bahwa salah seorang atau bahkan semua anggota keluargamu meninggal—entah karena penyakit ataupun pembunuhan oleh para Pelahap Maut maupun Voldemort sendiri.

Sebelumnya Lily Evans tak akan pernah membolos pada mata pelajaran apapun, termasuk Sejarah Sihir. Tapi, hari itu, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tak peduli akan pelajarannya. Ia tak peduli apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memikirkan nasib ayah dan ibunya—yang sudah tak ada lagi di dunia. Menurut keterangan surat yang ia terima, ayah dan ibunya dibunuh oleh Voldemort sendiri, menggunakan kutukan pembunuh.

Lily menatap ke arah langit yang ditaburi oleh jutaan bintang dan diterangi oleh sinar rembulan yang indah. Langit yang begitu cerah itu tak sesuai sama sekali dengan perasaan Lily Evans saat itu. Langit terlihat tenang, damai sedangkan perasaannya sedang kacau.

Orang tuanya sudah pergi... Takkan ada lagi sambutan hangat ibunya saat ia kembali dari Hogwarts saat liburan Natal ataupun liburan musim panas. Takkan ada lagi celotehan ayahnya mengenai keadaan politik ataupun pertandingan sepak bola lagi. Takkan ada lagi kue Natal yang akan menyambutnya saat ia kembali ke rumahnya. Takkan ada lagi...

Ia tak sanggup memikirkannya kembali. Memikirkan tentang keluarganya membuat Lily makin terpukul. Ini semua salahnya, Petunia benar. Kalau saja ia bukan _freak_—seperti yang dikatakan Petunia, ayah dan ibunya pasti masih ada... Ayah dan ibunya masih dapat memiliki umur yang lebih panjang...

Bulir-bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari mata _emerald_ gadis itu. Ia heran kenapa ia masih dapat menangis—setelah menangis selama satu jam non-stop saat ia mengetahui tentang _Black Letter_ miliknya. Ia takkan lagi bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibunya... Ia takkan bisa lagi merasakan rasa aman saat berada di dekat ayahnya...

Ayah dan ibunya takkan melihat dirinya menikah dan berbahagia. Ayah dan ibunya takkan ada saat ia lulus dari Hogwarts. Ayah dan ibunya—

"Evans?"

Lily tak merespon. Ia masih tetap memikirkan mengenai ayah dan ibunya. Ia tak peduli siapa orang itu. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan orang itu lakukan padanya.

"Evans?" Orang itu memanggilnya kembali. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap orang itu.

James Potter.

"Apa maumu, Potter?" tanya Lily dengan suara parau. "Kalaupun kau mau memintaku untuk ke Hogsmeade denganmu, aku takkan mau."

James menggeleng, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Lily. Gadis itu tak beranjak sedikitpun. Padahal ia biasa tak ingin berada dalam radius lima meter dari pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab James. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu mengenai jadwal patrol kita. Tapi, melihat kau sedang kacau, terpaksa aku meminta Remus dan McMillar untuk menggantikanku dan kau."

Ia bahkan tak mendengar apa yang James katakan, tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan menatap ke taburan bintang. "Indah sekali, ya, menjadi bintang? Hanya bertugas untuk menerangi orang-orang, dan jika usianya sudah cukup tua, mereka akan meledak. Begitu sederhana, bukan?" tanyanya. James tak menjawab. Lily melanjutkan, "Aku juga ingin menjadi sebuah bintang. Mereka hanya membantu bulan menerangi bumi dan memperindah langit malam. Dan akan meledak suatu saat nanti."

"Kau melupakan pokoknya, Evans," kata James. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah bintang-bintang di langit, dan memandang mata _emerald _Lily. Mata _hazel_ yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kelembutan memandang mata _emerald _yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan gelap, "mereka memang meledak, tapi mereka sudah melakukan tugas mereka semaksimal mungkin untuk menerangi langit malam, walau ada banyak bintang yang bertaburan, tetapi mereka tetap memberikan sinar mereka yang terbaik."

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku," sahut Lily parau. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Ia menatap James, dan berkata, "aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku. Kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Sementara orang tuamu masih tetap aman di rumah dan akan menyambutmu saat liburan Natal nanti dengan biskuit dan kalian menyanyikan lagu Natal bersama-sama!"

James mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam dan menatap sendu ke arah Lily. Mata hazel miliknya memancarkan kesedihan yang sepertinya terpendam. "Sayang sekali, Evans. Tebakanmu salah," ujarnya. Ia lalu menatap langit malam kembali, lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang amat pelan, "tiga bulan lalu, aku mendapat surat yang sama denganmu. Mereka berdua adalah Auror dan terbunuh saat melakukan misi." Suaranya amat pelan, sampai Lily hampir tak dapat mendengarnya.

Lily terdiam. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa orang tua James bahkan lebih dulu pergi daripada orang tuanya. Padahal selama itu, James tetap ceria dan bahagia, bahkan masih dapat merencakan. Setelah menguasai dirinya, Lily berkata, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa," potong James. "Tapi, aku tetap bahagia, walau mereka telah pergi. Aku bahagia karena mereka sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik untukku selama ini. Mereka sudah melakukan tugas mereka sebagai orang tua dengan baik," tambahnya. "Tersenyumlah, Evans. Kau masih memiliki sahabat dan teman-teman yang selalu menemanimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum, sedangkan sekarang pun aku tak bisa dan tak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu!"

Lily Evans menatap James Potter dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Bukan seringai yang sering ia berikan pada gadis berambut _fiery red_ itu. Senyuman tulus, senyuman asli dari James Potter.

"Jika memang tak lagi ada alasan untukmu tersenyum, tersenyumlah pada langit. Ia akan membalas senyumanmu, aku yakin hal itu."

"Oh ya?" Lily membalas. Ia menatap sengit ke arah James. "Bagaimana cara langit membalasnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Cahaya matahari yang lembut, awan-awan yang berbentuk indah, taburan bintang-bintang, dan sinar bulan yang menghiasi langit malam merupakan cara langit untuk membalas senyumanmu."

Gadis itu tertegun. Sejak kapan James Potter, seorang _Marauder_ dan _prankster_, menjadi sebijak ini?

Pemuda bermata _hazel _itu lalu memandang mata _emerald _Lily. Mata _hazel _itu memandang mata _emerald _kembali. "Kau pikir orang-orang yang kita cintai, yang meninggal, benar-benar meninggalkan kita? Tidak, Evans, tidak. Mereka takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, melainkan hidup di dalam hatimu dan di dalan hati orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka."

Lily menatap ke arah James. Ia tak menyangka dari sekian banyaknya pemuda yang ada di Hogwarts, hanya James Potterlah yang berhasil menemukan dan menghiburnya. James Potter—yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai seorang _arrogant prat _ternyata bukan seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Ia tersenyum, lalu menatap ke arah langit malam. Matanya terlihat bercahaya kembali.

"Tentu saja," katanya, "terima kasih, James, karena telah menghiburku."

James menyeringai, "Oh, menggunakan nama panggilan, ya?" tanyanya. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si gadis. "Senang bisa menghiburmu, Lily." Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya. "Ayo, kembali ke ruang rekreasi sebelum Filch menangkap kita karena belum tidur."

Lily tertawa, ia lalu menyambut tangan James itu. "Tentu saja, James."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan Menara Astronomi. Mereka seolah-olah meninggalkan kesedihan dan sakit hati di masa lalu, lalu melangkah menuju masa depan yang penuh pengharapan.

* * *

**—the end.**

* * *

_Hai, hai! XD tropicalism kembali dengan fict abalnya~ owob_

_Nah, sekarang, waktunya ngeliat seberapa parahnya fict saya /nge-scroll fict/ oalah, kenapa saya akhir-akhir ini jadi melankolis, ya? w(OAOw)_

_Maklumilah saya ini ewe akhir-akhir ini suka gonta-ganti mood u,u jadi gak jelas mood-nya ._._

_Oh, ya. Tentang pertanyaan James yang, "Kau pikir orang-orang yang kita cintai, yang meninggal, benar-benar meninggalkan kita?" Itu saya ambil dari HP3, kata-kata Dumbledore sewaktu Harry menceritakan tentang Patronus-nya :3_

_Anyway, review? X3 _


End file.
